Chapter two (HPDBS)
Age 735 Two years gone and Harry had unintentionally raised the stakes in his imminent feud with the Saiyan exiles. He fathered a child with a Saiyan Princess... and a child with Heles the Goddess of Destruction for Universe 2, each in an amazing night of passion and marathon sex. Zina, his daughter with Heles was partly named after Zeno who insisted on Harry becoming a God of Destruction and gave Harry a second chance at life, was safe in Universe 2. Caesar, his son with the Saiyan woman was thankfully kept secret, but nothing lasted forever. It had become all the more important that Harry deal with these threats quickly. As such, Harry was immensely grateful that his enemies were just as impatient as he was. With that, and Vados having trained herself while her students were away, Universe 6 would be quite secure while Harry was away fighting. Harry wasn't even surprised when Cumbra, Cress, and their four friends barged into his Great Hall and throne room. Harry was eager to end this. "Lord Hadrian," Cumbra said mockingly. "Your reign is at its end!" "Oh? I'd very much like to see if you're actually capable of ending it." Harry said, before teleporting himself and all the six Saiyans into the World of Void. "Well, boys? Let's see how powerful you are!" Harry said, powering up to his true full power which was sixty percent greater than that of Vados, shaking the World of Void, and scaring the hell out of his Saiyan enemies in the process. Harry had the raw power to easily crush them three and four at a time! "Bor and Mus, fuse now!" Cumbra ordered in shock. They paused, having second thoughts about their plan. "I'll have Vados restore you to life once I'm the new God of Destruction! Hurry up!" Harry was unsurprised when they landed on the rock he pre-created to make the area look like a destroyed part of Universe 6 and then did the Metamoran Fusion Dance. It was the only real way that they could stand a chance. That power multiplier would be the only thing keeping them alive... and then they powered up while using Godly Ki in their base form and attacked. Harry calmly drew upon his impressive skills in Ultra Instinct and began blocking the Saiyan's blows, but he knew that he would need to either out last the fusion or defeat it outright. To that end, Harry just gave himself over to Ultra Instinct, something that he had practiced at for several centuries. Imagine his surprise when fifteen minutes later, he accessed its next stage and began to evolve his power and efficiency while also growing his already immense power further. He gradually shifted from defense to offense and Bormus, which was who the Saiyan basically was when fused, was quickly defeated. It was only then that Harry noticed his rippling aura of purple, silver, and fire-like energy with noticeable particles in it. Harry just kept getting surprises in his life as a god. You'd think power like that would be instantly noticeable, but he gradually albeit somewhat rapidly accessed it instead. It was gone now that Harry was thinking, but that was okay. It allowed him to do this... Harry grabbed the now defused Saiyans and absorbed their Godly Ki before magically placing them in comas. "I know. I'm awesome. Just think, achieving that only took me centuries!" Harry said, but he was only slightly tired from accessing Ultra Instinct -Sign-. It would have been much worse if Harry were mortal though. Harry was confident that he could train himself to achieve that state at will now though, but it would take him five-to-ten minutes to access it until then and that was only due to the time he had spent attempting to master it. "Now... who's my next victim?" Harry asked with a smirk. "Russel and Radicc are. Their fusion is far more powerful." Cress replied and his brother nodded in agreement, but Russel and Radicc looked too afraid to fight Harry. "He's been tired out some and it'll be much easier for you to beat him. If you lose and get killed or destroyed then I'll have it undone once I'm the new God of Destruction." Cumbra said, lying to get his pawns to perform. "True," Harry agreed. "Tapping into that much power was a shock for me and I might not be able to do it again, but I'll take out as many of you pests as possible." Harry could easily do that again, but wanted to try tapping into actual latent power rather than more Ultra Instinct ability. It would only benefit him in the future. Plus, Harry was eager to warm up for the main event. Thankfully, Russel and Radicc bought the lies they were told and fused and were quite a bit stronger than their recently defeated comrades. Harry estimated them to be a good fifteen percent stronger than them and nearly five percent stronger than himself. Harry smirked, this should be fun. Russdicc, which was what Harry was calling him in his mind, attacked, but he just wasn't physically powerful enough to truly hurt Harry or outclass him in speed, stamina, or durability and seemed to realize that and began barraging Harry with Ki Blasts that actually did a little damage. Russdicc was smirking until Harry used the Kaio-ken and then quickly beat him within an inch of his life before powering back down. Harry quickly absorbed Russel's and Radicc's Godly Ki and then magically placed them in comas. "You idiots really should have just kept hiding. Now you Saiyan exiles will all have to be destroyed." Harry said coldly. This was all happening because some Saiyans felt that it was their right to terrorize and murder anyone they wanted. "We aren't done yet," Cumbra replied with a smirk. Harry was extremely surprised when each brothers withdrew a Potara earring. Oh... this will be difficult, Harry realized. I really wish that I kept spying on them. Harry could still barely beat them with the Kaio-ken though, and they would merely be difficult to defeat and not impossible. Harry wasn't all that concerned when the two Saiyan brothers placed the Potara on the appropriate ears and fused. It would be challenging, but Harry could beat them. And then the Saiyan's gave up all of their beliefs and accessed the God of Destruction Mode... and then immediately began their attack, wasting no time, and focusing solely on winning with Harry barely activating his Kaio-ken x30 in time, still being heavily damaged, and forced to regenerate the broken ribs. They began trading blows, each with the power to destroy entire universes from raw force alone. Both Harry and Cumbress were moving at speeds that even the strongest angels would have trouble keeping up with. Even with the Saiyan's having done all of this, Harry was still winning, and inflicting massive damage with his blows; casually breaking bones, inflicting massive trauma, and generally using the fused Saiyan as his own personal punching bag and subjecting them to ever increasing levels of abuse and humiliation. "Gah!" Cumbress said, enraged by his failure. Cumbress caught Harry's next punches, kicked him in the chest; being rewarded sickening sound of bones being utterly crushed, and then blasted Harry miles away with a Ki Blast of galaxy destroying power, the force of which shocked even Cumbress, and left Harry bleeding out of every orifice, horrifically injured, in unimaginable pain, and severely weakened. Cumbress laughed, pleased with Harry's current condition and having lost his brief rage powered state and approached Harry, smirking and arrogant about his victory. Harry meanwhile was extremely annoyed and had already regenerated from the damage, but was realizing that he needed to unlock more of his latent power and potential and he needed to do it fast. "I thought this would take longer, but I guess we were just too powerful for you," Cumbress said with a sneer. Harry formed an energy blade through his right lung and then blasted him away. "You weaklings are only still alive due to fusion and that is no real substitute for power and skill. I'm already adapting and evolving my capabilities further to match those of your fused form and unlike you I'm immortal and can fight for days." Harry said. And Harry was steadily evolving to match his enemies capabilities without having to augment his own with the Kaio-ken. "Now, I just need to push myself even further to surpass my limitations and access power superior to even yours!" With that bold declaration, Harry began powering up to break past his current limits, and was immediately aware of said limits but still pushed on and began feeling pain... Harry began feeling like he was on fire as he slowly powered up, cracking his self-limiting shell in a very unsafe way, but he pushed on and began slowly growing in power. His nose bled from the strain, but still Harry pushed on and slowly regenerated from the damage. Electricity began to emit from Harry's body as an aura, but Harry pushed on until it was fire the color of his eyes... and then he pushed even harder, horrifying the fused Saiyan who had been watching in abject shock as Harry did what few beings dared to do; manually rip through his limits and risk destroying himself. Harry yelled in pain and triumph, shaking the World of Void, and blasting Cumbress back from the power he was unleashing and even burning the fused Saiyan with his burning green aura of fiery ki... Harry's power continued growing until it had nearly doubled. Harry calmly contained the energy within him and allowed his regenerative ability to fully heal him while also inspecting the increased muscle mass, but Harry also noticed that Cumbress looked relieved. Harry found that odd, his latent power was nearly double his power after regenerating and enduring a beatdown, and his opponent was strangely relieved. It was only a seventy percent increase in the end, but Harry was back at full strength too. "You still aren't strong enough to overpower me," Cumbress said. "Unless I multiply my power again... and your fusion will be up soon too. You're as good as dead." Harry said, before using the Kaio-ken to multiply his power thirty-fold and attack. What followed was the most humiliating beatdown that either Cumbra or Cress had ever endured, and not even drawing on their rage could slow Harry down by a nanosecond. In short order, Cumbra and Cress were left battered, broken, and minutes away from death with severely depleted energy. They were beaten and Harry was extremely pleased. "Your victory means nothing!" Cumbra spat. "We may have used fusion to substitute for our lack of power and ability, but you just used a technique and are no better!" "Indeed, but that's all me, and I'll live to grow my power even further. No help required." Harry replied. "It's over and now you both will die." Harry prepared to place them in comas and then heal them until he could take their power and physical might for himself. Until the Potter luck struck again and Vados teleported the other Saiyan exiles into the World of Void like Harry oh so stupidly requested... Harry just had to challenge himself and push himself to his limits and he asked Vados to send them to the void so that he could safely deal with them without damaging Universe 6. Harry deemed the uninjured and battle ready Saiyan's the bigger threats and quickly absorbed the Godly Ki of over a dozen Saiyans and then placed the most physically powerful into comas for later and killed those too weak to be of use. Harry wanted to increase his physical abilities even further and he just gained plenty of opportunities to do so, but Harry's greed would cost him greatly. He could have safely settled for the might of the Saiyan's he already had and didn't. This allowed a rather gifted albeit weak Saiyan to sneak over to Cumbra and Cress and heal them both, which, due to their Saiyan power, allowed them to get even stronger. Harry was oblivious to all of this due to having completely disregarded them and focusing on those whom he deemed the bigger threats. Harry thankfully dodged the energy blast from Cress though and then turned to face his newly healed enemies and noticed the one who healed them. Harry casually blew the Saiyan who healed them apart. "You should have refused to be healed and died with some dignity," Harry commented in annoyance. "Your power boost won't be enough to survive the rematch. Stripping those savages of Godly Ki only grew my own power further." Harry said, angering the Saiyan's even more with the insult to their people. "By savages, I mean the Saiyan exiles and not the proper Saiyan's who actuallt deserve to live." Harry added. "I truthfully pity you weaklings. You Saiyan's have limitless potential like myself and aren't even beginning to tap into it... Fuse again and then use your anger to transform. This should allow you to access a state where your power will be multiplied by over ten times and perhaps force me to get even stronger to defeat you." Harry said, and this would actually benefit him more than it would them. It would force him to rapidly adapt to an even higher level and tap into even more of his untapped potential and limit the time of their fusion further. Cumbra gave Cress a look and they silently agreed to take his advice and throw a surprise of their own into the mix to ensure their victory. They reattached the Potara Earrings and then channeled all their anger into transforming... and Harry was shocked that they became a Super Saiyan so easily. "Thanks for teaching us this," Cumbress said, before they added the God of Destruction Mode's power onto it. "Now... You die!" Cumbress said before attacking Harry with all their power. Harry calmly used the Kaio-ken to multiply his power by forty times and deflected their blows. Harry was just using them though and was continually adapting to keep up with them while using the Kaio-ken to stay alive and push himself even further. Eventually, when the time of their fusion was running out, Harry had fully adapted and no longer required the Kaio-ken to enhance his physical abilities, and he quickly knocked out the Saiyan's and quick placed them into a magically induced coma. Harry quickly pocketed the Potara earrings for the future... at this rate he would need it. "I won," Harry said to himself with a slightly tired smile. Great Priest entered the World of Void via a portal at that time. "Congratulations. You have defeated them and have accessed more of your untapped potential... Ultra Instinct would have been more helpful in the long term, but there is merit to your strategy too." Great Priest said, before materializing a platform made of Katchin which was already prepared for a massive ritual of sacrifice. He also healed the defeated Saiyan's without releasing them from their comas. "Perform the ritual Hadrian," he said after having positioned all sixteen Saiyan's for sacrifice. "Potentiam tuam accipio, ut mihi," Harry said, while trusting that sixteen sacrifices wouldn't be too intense for him to handle. Harry felt knowledge enter his mind as energy was released from the Saiyan's and then channeled into him. Harry felt copies of their knowledge, skill, experience, and all of their power enter him and become his. Surprisingly Harry was able to remain standing throughout the ritual, but it had been a while since he had performed it and this was a modified version. Still, that was a lot of power he absorbed. "It will take a few days for the mortal Ki to convert to Godly Ki, but you should be as powerful as my oldest daughter Cus in a few decades and she's only half as strong as myself." Great Priest said, to Harry's shock. "It will take a while for you to join the top five strongest beings, Hadrian, but you're in the top ten now. Maybe even in the top eight in raw power alone." "Thank you, Great Priest," Harry said gratefully.